Love Blossoms Just Like A Mione
by CrazyBoo
Summary: Hermione and her family go on holiday for the first few weeks of the summer, but for the last two she is heading to the burrow. Hermione Granger has gone from a boring bookworm into a beauty. While at the Burrow a couple of red heads take intrest in her. Can they get her to be theirs? FREDXHERMIONEXGEORGE BUT MOSTLY FREDXHERMIONE!


**Love Blossoms Just like a mione**

** Chapter 1**

Fred and George Weasley was hiding out in their garden from their very red mother after pulling a prank on their youngest brother Ron, you see him and his best friend **THE**Harry Potter was waiting for their other best friend Hermione know-it-all Granger. The twins thought it would be funny to make the floo at their house go burst into green flames so they thought it was their friend but instead out popped a huge spider on roller skates chsing their little bro around the house, while they found it funny their mother was fuming and swore that they will not hear the end of her rants. So they thought they should hide in the garden until their mother calmed down.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hermione had really changed over the summer her style of clothes had gone from boyish to kind of girly, her hair once bushy now rolled down her her back and landed half way down her back and she now had curves in all the right places her breasts was now perfect size not too big but not too small and her butt was just how any other girl could want.

It was 9:00am and Hermione only had another two hours until she was expected to arrive at the burrow and she was still in bed, that was until her mother called up the stairs for her to get and shower and come down to get something to eat before she left to go to the weasleys. With a loud grunting noise Hermione finally rolled herself out her warm cave and into the morning breeze, slowly she made her way to her walk-in wardrobe and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, a red silk top, a black leather jacked to go on top and a pair of white flats. After she was dressed she pulled her hair up into pig tails that hung over her shoulders and put on a small amount of make-up, she had thirty minutes to eat her breakfast and head off to the weasleys.

Once she was done with breakfast she got her trunk full of her school belongings and her own clothes and said goodbye to her parent and went over to the floo and shouted **THE BURROW** and throwing the powder into the flames and disappearing from sight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Back at the burrow the twins was able to get up into their bedroom without being seen by their mother(or so they thought), and Mrs Weasley was rushing all around the house trying to make the house presentable for when the brunette arrives that was when she rememberd he needed the twins to de-gnome the garden. Remembering seeing them trying to sneak in she went to bottom of stairs and called up.

"Frederick Gidion Weasley and George Fabian Weasley get you two butts down these stair right now!" Mrs Weasley yelled up the lopsided staircase. Soon enought two identical faces appeared before her looking scared.

"Yes mother dearest what do we owe this pleasure of standing before you?" Asked Fred with a smirk playing on his lips. His mother glared at him before continueing.

"As you know we will be expecting Hermione over soon and would like for you two now to go out into thw garden to de-gnom..." Mrs Weasley started off but was interupted with the fire place roaring with life.

When the oldest Weasley women and the twins following behind her went to the base of the noise, they was greeted by and brown bundle being passed about being given hugs in nearly every direction. When the other people finally let the girl breath she was greeted by Mrs Weasley so all the air was pumped out of her again, when she was releashed by the stong women she was bombarded by loads of questions about her holiday so far.

In the corner stood two red-headed teenagers with mout a gape staring at the brunette, they was so entwined in their own little world that they never noticed that the now overwhelmed girl talking to them. They finally broke from their daydreams when Hermione snapped her fingers in their faces.

"What?" They both asked in perfect unison which made her laugh.

" I said, how is your holiday going so far guys" She said while calming her breathing from laughing.

"Oh, um well it's going fine you know er... very eventful because of our house y-you know Mione. Er Forge I think we better get back to our um... product we're working on right?" Stutterd out Fred which made Hermione giggle.

"Yh your right Gred we need to get back to um... the product so um... she ya at dinner Mione!" George replied while stuttering also which caused Hermione to giggle more. She could only nod in agreement because she was having a hard time getting her words out without missing any.

The twins sprinted up to their room at fast ast their legs could take them, as soon and they reached theiir room they locked and put a silencing spell on the door so no one can hear their conversation. Both red-heads slumped on their beds facing the ceiling in silence. It was George who broke the silence.

"Fred when did Granger get sexy and hot all at once?" George asked his mirror image.

" I dunno mate, but lets just face it she isn't eleven year ols bookworm Granger anymore no she's long gone and has beem replaced with a smoking hot seventeen year old!" Fred replied without taking his eyes off the ceiling.

" So what we gonna do? I mean Harry and Ron have been intrested in her and I think they are the wrong guys for her I mean she someone who can make her laugh and smile all the time!" George said.

" We are gonna make her ours!" Fred replied while looking at his twin.

" You mean like share here with eachother" George asked curisoly.

" Yep! You in Georgie boy?" Fred asked.

" Damn right I'm in Freddie boy" George said. Both twins smiled and started planning on how to get Hermione to be their girl.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dinner that night went normally,well as normal as you get during a weasley dinner, with all different noises coming from differnt areas of the weasley dinner table and surprisingly the two identical pranksters wasn't the cause of it because their sight was only laid on the brunette across the table. At around 10:00pm everyone decided to head off to bed so they could get a nice fresh start in morning.

Before They went to sleep the twins decided to start operation Hermione first thing in the morning and they both had their eyes on one thing. To get Hermione to be theirs!

**Hiya! so there was the first chapter of my first ever fanfic so I hope you like it another update should be up soon. I do hope I get some reviews because I really wanna hear what you got to say about it. Feel free to say whatever is on your mind about this chapter, I also take tips on how to make it better so if you have any feel free to tell me****! Thx :)**


End file.
